


Science opportunity

by GivemeanID



Series: The Science Squad [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Demon Summoning, Crack, Demon!Madara, Gen, Nonbinary!Orochimaru, crazy humans, scientist!Minato, scientist!Orochimaru, scientist!Tobirama, trans!Tobirama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GivemeanID/pseuds/GivemeanID
Summary: When he bought a new pads' pack in a hurry (because he had used his last one during a research binge), Tobirama didn't expected to end up with a demon in his bathroom.However, he is not one to pass down such an opportunity.
Series: The Science Squad [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604692
Comments: 14
Kudos: 105





	Science opportunity

There was a demon in his bathroom.

When he had bought the first pack of pads he had found in the supermarket this morning (in a hurry, because once again his periods had started unexpectedly and blood was threatening to soak his panties), that was not what he had expected. Of course, he had remarked that the design of these pads was a little odd (like these cheap pentacles one could see in horror movies), but he had brushed it off, mind filled with the experiment he was conducting with Orochimaru and Minato.

Maybe he shouldn't have. Because there was a demon in his bathroom (maybe that pentacle wasn't so cheap after all).

But Tobirama wasn't scared. At all. There was a demon in his bathroom (and an attractive one at that). Which meant he had to come from somewhere. The gears of Tobirama's brain were already turning at full speed, planning everything he would need, the sampling protocols, the questions he would ask to the demon. Cackling manically, he dug a last ressort pad and clean panties from the depths of his bathroom drawers.

There was a demon in his bathroom. It was the most important discovery of the history of humanity since atom and it was in his bathroom. The cackling increased.

************

Madara was cowering uneasily in a corner of the room, watching the man get dressed with growing dread. The human was absolutely not scared of him. Worse, he seemed to be planning something to do with Madara, which wasn't to reassure the demon at all.

The cackling was also starting to get on his nerves.

As he was about te say something, the human straightened up, looking as manic as Izuna when he was planning a palace wide prank. Madara wondered if he had the time to jump by the window before the human did whatever he had in mind.

The answer was no.

With a surprising strenght, the human caught him by the wrist and dragged him out of the bathroom, shouting "Let's go !!" enthousiastically.

************

Tobirama dragged the demon to his car, ignoring the disbelieving stares he got from the other inhabitants of his building. He managed to shove the demon in the tiny beaten electric blue car, then started the car and drove to the university. He ran three red lights, ignored most speed limits and texted to Orochimaru and Minato while passing a truck. Overall, he was a danger to the public, but he really didn't care. Science didn't wait.

Next to him, Madara was one hair short from pissing himself from terror. Only the dishonor such a thing would bring him prevented him to do so. What the fuck was wrong with that human really ?!!

Finally they reached the university. Tobirama caught the demon and dragged him to the lab. Minato and Orochimaru were here, having received his texts, hopping up and down with impatience. Grinning manically, Tobirama shoved Madara in front of them.

\- Guys ! Look what I found !!!

************

Madara was trying very carefully to inch toward the door, very very scared. He was sure of it now, his summonner and the two other humans he called his friends were absolutely fucking crazy and he had to get out of here before something happened to him. They were presentely speaking quickly in a language he didn't know (he supposed it was english but he didn't recognize half the words), looking like the Head Torturer of his Father's palace when he was about to have a lot of fun.

Finally, Madara bolted and ran for the door. He didn't go far. His summoner - who answered to the name Tobirama - had pounced, caught him by the waist and flattened him against the ground.

\- Where do you think you're going, dude ? The fun is just about to start !

His two friends waved what looked like syringes and a cheese grater in Madara's direction, their faces glowing with a manic expression. Madara started to cry.

************

Two hours later, Madara was huddled in a corner of the lab, hugging his knees, rocking on his heels. These humans were demons ! They had took some of his feathers, and blood, and saliva and Tobirama had even rasped one his horns with his cheese grater. They had gathered their spoils in little glass test tubes and were presently doing... things on them, looking more and more excited with every passing seconds.

Then Tobirama turned to him and Madara squeacked.

\- I have questions, he said.  
\- Anything you want, Madara whined.

He didn't want them to take anymore of his body parts. Who know what they might do with them ? What if they cursed him ?!

\- How did you come here ?  
\- You called me.  
\- Okay, but how ?  
\- You put your blood on my pentacle.

Tobirama sighed. Apparently, this wasn't what he wanted to hear.

\- Is there other people like you ?  
\- Yes.

That triggered an even bigger grin on Tobirama. He stood up.

\- Guys, I'm gonna need the equipment. I'm going on a little trip !  
\- Sure !!

They ran to fetch everything needed.

\- What do you want to do ? Madara asked, a little curious despite himself.  
\- Of, it's easy ! You're going to take me where you come from so I can get even more samples !

**Author's Note:**

> The poor Uchiha have no idea what's about to happen to them ^^


End file.
